the runaway
by tpfanforlife
Summary: this is the story of Missy Eaton, tobais's 8 year old sister, who runs way from home, so she can live with her brother in Dauntless. but what happens when Marcus tries to get Missy back? read this storry to find out! please reviwe, i love feed back :)
1. Chapter 1

THE RUNAWAY

CHAPTER 1

I slam the door shut behind me and clench my side in pain. I need to find him, my brother, the one who moved to Dauntless just two years to go. The one who constantly cheeks in just to make sure I'm –

I hear the door open and start sprinting.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" screams daddy

I don't stop. Not until I jump on the train at least. I lay on the floor of the train and breathe heavily.

"Wow! I don't think I've run that hard I've run that heard in my life!" I say to myself.

"Missy?" I turn around to find my big brother sitting not to far away

"TOBIAS!" I jump in to his Lap and kiss cheek

Tobias laughs "hey Jessy, how's my favorite little girl?" he pats me head.

"Not…. Not to good," I lift up my shirt so he can see the new blood scares daddy gave me this morning.

"Oh my god! Missy!" he gasps

"Yeah…" my vision is getting bleary "I –" this is when the world turns black around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The runaway**

Chapter 2

I wake up with a white light shining in my face. "Am I dead?" I ask aloud.

"No Missy," I shoot up and see a lady with a lad coat on sitting at the end of my bed. "You're very much alive,"

I look to my right and see Tobias and a short blond girl that I don't know sitting in chairs at the far end of the room.

"Where am I?" I ask, touching my head.

"You're in the hospital," says the lady in the lad coat "lucky Four and Tris got you here just in time."

I look over at the short girl sitting next to my brother _ooohhh so that's Tris, dah. _

"And who are you?" I point to the lady in the lad coat

"I'm ," she gets off from the end of the bad and kneels next to me. "And I'm going to ask you 1 question, how did you get that scare on you left side?"

"Uuuuhhhmmm…." Suddenly a small angel that look like me appears on my shoulder.

"_Missy, tell the truth." _Says the angel, then another little me shows up on my other shoulder, but this on looks like the devil.

"_No missy lie!" _Says the devil

"_Why should I lie?" _I ask little devil me

"_Look, you love daddy right?"_

"_yeah," _

"_Well if you tell the doc that daddy gave you thoughs scars he'll go to jail! You don't want that do you?!" _

"_No," _

"_Then don't tattle!"_

I look over at angel me.

"_I can't fight with that logic,"_ says angel me and then they both disappear

"Well?" says "how did you get those scars?" Tobias and Tris are standing on the left side of the bad now, when they got there? I don't know.

"I… I… "I search for a good lie, one that is so good it will fool the doctor and, more importantly, my brother "I fell down the stairs,"

"Really?" says the doc "is that all?"

"Yes," I nod "that's all,"

"Ok then," she turns to my brother "Four, if you don't mind I'd like to keep your sister overnight, just to make Shure she ok."

Tobias nods. He grabs Tris's hand and they both walk out together.

"Well," Dr.R says, standing up "I think you should get some rest," without waiting for a response she turns off the light and walks out of the room, I atomaticly fall in to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The runaway**

Ch. 3

**Ok so I just wanted to tell you that Tobias took Missy to the DANTLESS hospital after she fainted, and Toby is Missy's nickname for Tobias. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter.** : )

"Missy?" I grunt and turn on my side "Missy wake up," I slowly sit up and see Dr. Riley sitting in front of me.

"Oh," I rub my eyes "hi doc! What's up?" I smile at her and I can see a lot of gilt in her eyes

"Missy, I need you to quickly get up and follow me," she starts walking out the door. So many questions are running in my head as I walk through the hall way, like where are we going? Who are we going to see? Should Toby know that I'm going? Then we reach a wooden door. "There's someone here to see you sweetie," Doc opens the door and I Freeze when I see HIM standing next to two Dauntless cops.

"Missy," Daddy comes running to me and troughs his arms around me "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Daddy," I say in horror as he pulls away.

"I missed you so much," I start to back up slowly.

The doc looks at me with a cosurned look "what's wrong Missy? Are you –"

"I'm Shure she's just tired from being out all night," Daddy holds out a hand to me "come Missy, I'll take you home so you can rest."

"No," I say softly

"Excuse me?"

"No!" I yell this time "I don't wanna go home! You…you can't make me!" I run to the door but the cops already have me pine on the ground "let go of me!" I see the doctor standing at the door way "please! Go get help!" with that she runs out of the room and down the hallway.

After about 10 sec. later I stop fighting agents the cops grip. Once they let me go Daddy comes up and picks me up off the ground. "Let's go home ok Missy?" I want to reased but I can't because let's face it, he won. He won and I lost. I just nod and let him carry off.

"you thought you were so smart," Daddy says as he walks around me "trying to escape from me," he stops and looks at me with those eyes that scare me so much, "I'm always watching. You can't get away from me even if you tried! I told some cops that you went crazy after…your mother died and that you often run away to try and find her. And they believed me," he laughs "ideots," he walks to the window.

"Oh yeah, _I _went crazy," I mumbled

"Shut up!" he grabs my shirt and picks me off ground, "I should kill you on the spot for what you did! But who will do the work around here if I do that?" he smirks "think again the next time you try and escape," he drops me and I fall on hard wood floor.

I role me eyes.

"What was that?! I think I deserve an apology for all the pain you put me through!"

"Why should I say sorry?! You don't deserve it at all!" I yell

"Fine," he says sternly "be that way. But you're going to five to suffer the consequences," he grads me by the hair and drags me upstairs. Daddy tosses me in my room like a rag doll and says "your ganna stay in here! No food, no drinks, till I get the FULL apology I deserve!" and with that he storms out and slames the door behind him. I run up and start baging on it. _Cures the day he bought doors that lock from the outside! _I let the tears flow freely down my face now. I was stupid to think I could get away. What hurts me the most is that I was _so _close this time! I could have lived in Dauntless with Toby and Tris, I could have din _happy_ for once!

I slide my back down the door and here my tummy grumble like an agry lion. This is the moment I bring my hands together and pry

_Dear God, _

_I know your very very busy right now, you probelly don't have time for me, but if you could pretty please help get out of this place, I would love you _forever_! _

_Love, Missy Eaten _


	4. Chapter 4

**The runaway **

Ch. 4

**3 days later: **

I feel week and light headed as I mop the kitchen floor. I haven't had anything to eat or drink in _forever. _I put the mop back in the bucket and sit down on the tile, breathing heavily.

"Did I say you could stop?!" Daddy yells from the living room couch. I Shoot up and work even faster. He gets up from the couch and walks in to the kitchen.

"Good girl," he smiles and pats my head. "I'm going to go take a nap, and you BETTER be here when I wake up or else…" he slides his finger across his throat, sending chills down my spine "you understand?"

"Yes sir," I say looking down

"Good," and with that he leaves the kitchen and goes to his room. Right when I hear the door close I fall to the ground and look up at the ceiling above me.

_I'm just like Cinderella, _I realize. _We both live in a place that's awful and we both have to do all the work. The only difference between us is that she gets a happy ending and I don't. _I sigh sadly and sit back up.

That's when I see them, just sitting on the counter top. A plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, just sitting there. "Eat me! Eat me!" they scream. I look around just to make Shure the cost is clear. I look to my left, he's not there. I look to my right, he's not there. I slowly move my feet forward. I'm just about to reach a cookie when someone grabs my shirt color and pulls me back. Daddy lifts me up and pushes me up agents the wall.

"What do you think you're doing Cinderella?" I struggle, but he just grips me tighter. "Thought you could sneak some food huh?" he asks, but I don't answer. Daddy snacks me across the face "answer me!" he screams, I spit in his face before I can stop myself. Without saying a word Daddy drops me on the hard wood floor. Then he starts undoing his from his pants, I try and run but he steps on my foot to keep me still, I scream in pain. He holds his belt in a fist "this is for your own good." I turn my head and close my eyes tightly as I feel the belt crash agents my side.

**Tobias's POV: **

I cletch my head in pain and sit down on bed. _This can only mean one thing _I say to myself.

"Tobias!" Tris runs in from the kitchen and sits down next to me. "Tobias are you ok?"

I shake my head "Marcus is whipping her, I just know it!" i get up and walk to the door "I gotta save Missy,"

Tris gets up and kisses my check "be carful,"

I kiss the top of her head "don't worry," I say "I will," and with that I run out of the apartment and to the trains.

**TO BE CONTINUDE…**


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**The Runaway **

Ch. 6

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! So, ladies and gentleman I give you chapter 6! : D **

I sit on the bathroom counter top with my feet in the sink, trying to clean my cuts. Toby told me that when I clean them to always dab not rub. Toby. _I wonder if he even knows that I'm gone? _

Tears gather in my eyes. _Of course he doesn't I'm gone! If he did he would be here by now! _I sigh sadly and keep dabbing my leg. I still remember the last time I saw my brother in Abnegation.

**Yay! Flashback! :D : **

_I lay on the on the living room rug with a story book in my hand. "And they lived happily ever after," I read out loud "the end," I close the book and look at the cover again. "Cinderella" was written in currish writing, and the letters are painted in shining gold that shimmers when the sun light hits it. This is my favored story, I like the ending the most. _

_Suddenly the front door opens and Tobias walks in the front door. He's hunched over and his hands are in his pockets. I run over to him excitedly. "Hi Toby! How did it go?" he just pats my head and walks up stars.__** Oh no, **__I think I already know what he's thinking. I run up the stars and crack his bedroom door open. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. _

"_Toby?" I open the door and close it behind me. My big brother got off the bed and walked over to me. He gets on his knees so he can look me straight in the eyes. _

"_Miss," he said putting his hands on his shoulders. "Miss, I…I can't do this," _

"_But have to toby," I took his big hands in my much smaller ones. "This is your chants to get out of here forever!" _

"_But... but I can't leave you," I saw a tear run down his face. "I can't leave you here with HIM!" I rap my tinny arms around his neck and hold him tightly. I can feel him hug me back….. _

**To be continued….**

**Sorry for ending it so early, I just REALLY wanted to get this up, and my wi-Fi goes off at 10:00 sooooo yeah please review! :D **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**The Runaway **

_C__h. 5 part 2 _

_I pull away and look in to his eyes "someone once said to me, that everyone at least needs to make one big sacrifice in their lives," I said to him "this is mine." _

_He hugs me again and I hug him back. "Fine," he said to me "I'll leave, but not for me." I looked at him with a confused look. "I'll do it for you," with that he kisses my forehead. _

**End of flashback: **

Daddy hasn't seen Tobias sins his choosing day. When he chose dauntless instead of abnegation like he was told to. Suddenly I hear the doorbell ring. I jump off the counter and smooth out my gray dress. Then I run out of my room and tip toe down the stars. I peek around the corner of the stars and see a young man standing at the door. It's Tobias! He wears fake glasses and a gray button-up shirt that is neatly tucked in to the nice dress pants that he's wearing.

"Hello," says daddy, looking his son over "who are you?"

Toby hesitates, it's clear that he didn't think this through.

"Mr. Peters!" I run down the stars "I totally forgot that it and read with the teacher day!" daddy's never seen my teacher before, I'm not even shore that he knows that I'm in the 3rd grade.

"Read with the teacher day?" asks daddy

"Yes," says "Mr. Peter" "I like to bond with my students, so every Saturday I pick someone and they get to come to the erudite library with me."

Daddy thinks for a second and says "okay, but make sure she's back by 6:30."

"Of course!" says Toby holding my hand "not a second later."

Right when daddy closes the door Tobias picks me up and spins me around. I laugh like I never have before. "Took you long enough," I giggle and he laughs.

"Well I'm here now," he smiles at me "and I promise I'll never let you go again," with that he puts me on his shoulders and starts walking to the train tracks.

I put my elbows on the window sill and look at the night time sky. All the stars shine like diamonds, and the moon is full and bright. Today was the funniest day of my life! First Toby showed me around. Then Tris's friend Chirs took me shopping for some new clothes, I got a sort puffy black skirt, and a black tank top. After that Tris took me to the tattoo parlor and let me get a tattoo. It's a glass slipper on my upper arm and has "happily ever after" written in golden cursive letters below it.

"Missy?" I turn around and see Tris standing behind me with a worried expression on her face. "I think you should see this." She takes me in to the small living room where the TV is the only light on.

"Breaking new!" says the TV. I walk over and sit on the couch "abnegation child Missy Eaton…" a picture of me shows up on the screen "was kidnaped earlier today! If you see this little girl anywhere you should call the police immediately! The kidnaper is –"suddenly the TV goes black. I turn and see my brother standing with the TV remote clenched in a fist.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Runaway **

CH 6

Tobias throws the remote on the ground and storms off to his room, Tris follows him.

I stand there in the middle of the living room, alone, and scared. _Why is Toby actin like this? _I ask myself. Then the devil version of me, who I call Nissy, appease on my left shoulder.

"This is all your fault!" Nissy yells at me. "You pull to much attention to yourself! Now Toby's mad at you!"

I can fell tears gathering in my eyes, "your right," I say "what should I do?"

"Run away," answers Nissy "run away and never come back." Then Nissy vanishes.

Without making a sound I go to the closet and take out one of my brothers big black jackets. I put it one and pull the hood up, so my looks like nothing but a shadow.

"There," I say to myself quietly "now know one will know its me." I open the door quietly and sprint down the hall way. I don't know where I'll go, but what I do know is that I have to stay hidden.

**Tobias's POV: **

I sit on my bed with my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid!? I knew he'd come looking for her, but I never knew he'd get the whole WORLD looking for her too! Suddenly I feel a hand on my back.

"Go away Tris." I say in a stern voice. She come to my side of the bad and faces me.

"never." She says in a hushed voice "im never going to leave you. You need me now more then ever."

A smile comes across my lips. No one's ever been there for me like Tris has before. I cradle her cheeks in my hands "thank you Tris,"

She smiles " your welcome Tobias." I get up from the bed and walk in to the living room. I look to my left and see the front door wide open.

Missy's gone.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence, I was very busy and had writers block for a long time so… yeah… please R**&**R and ill see you guys later. **

**Bye! :D **


End file.
